Moments
by LifexxAintxxEasy
Summary: One rainy night and she's crying. She lost him, she knows he's never going to come back. How will she be able to face it? AU, future-fic, one-shot


**A/N: Inspired by the song Moments by One Direction. Yes I know i should be working on Out Of Hate And Desperation I Found You, but this just made me write it. AU, future-fic, one-shot**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Castle. It would be on all year long with new episodes. If only, eh.**

* * *

I lean against the window pane, rain falling at a rapid pace. They match my tears; a mangled sob escapes my lips. I get up off the window and walk over to my phone playing the song quiet enough for me to hear but not to wake anyone up.

"Shut the door, turn the light off. I wanna be with you; I wanna feel your love. I wanna lay beside you. I cannot hide this, even though I try." I sob again, gone. He was gone and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Heart beats harder, time escapes me. Trembling hands touch skin." I sob uncontrollably. Barely being able to breathe, I perch myself back on the windowsill.

"Why?" I feel myself breathing out. "Why?" I croak again. "Why you?" I hear the door open slightly. Before I know it arms are wrapping around me and squeezing me tight.

"Why did it have to be Dad?" I ask.

"I don't know Nik, ask the universe." Roy says to me.

"Can you really hear me crying from upstairs?" I ask.

"No, twin senses you know?" I stifle a laugh.

"How're we gonna get through this?" I whisper.

"Mom." He says back. Just then another set of arms are around us.

"We'll make it." She says. "Nicole, it'll be alright."

"We'll try at least." We stay there.

"If we could only have this life for one more day, if we could only turn back time." Mom sings softly.

"You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my love. My heart is breathing for this moment in time I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today." I sing.

"What is this garbage?" Roy questions, you can hear the tears in his voice.

"A song from 2012. How'd you find this Nik?" Mom replies.

"YouTube." I answer. She squeezes us closer.

"I'll never let you go, promise." We nod. "I love you guys so, so much. So did your Dad." She answers.

"Then why did he have to go so soon?" I sob.

"Roy, can you give us a minute?" He nods.

"Course Mom." I hear the door click close and my Mom moves away from me.

"Where'd you go Ma?"

"Right here Nicole." It sounds like she's on my bed so I walk over to her, following her voice. I find her and sit next to her. Who am I kidding I sit in her lap and lock my arms around her neck, burrowing my face there.

"Why Dad?" I ask.

"Because life just wants to screw us over." She says crying. "It'll be alright baby girl."

"Mom, Monday morning I was worrying it'd be you, you who didn't come home. I didn't think that I'd be pulled out of school because it was him; I was praying that Dad wasn't pulling me out of school because you had been shot. I expected to be playing laser tag with him all day today not attending his funeral. Mom I can't lose you to." I sob and she holds me closer than possible.

"You won't." She says.

"But your job."

"You won't ever have to worry, I'm done. You guys need me more than I need that job." She replies.

"No Mom, you can't quit because of us. Dad wouldn't want that."

"I'm not just quitting because you need me, I need you two to. And Alexis. I can't risk it; I won't let you lose two parents." I cry some more and then she starts singing again.

"Flashing lights in my mind, I go back to the time, playing games in the street, kicking balls with my feet." She sings softly.

"Standing close to the edge, there's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed; as I feel myself fall make a joke of it all." I sing.

"This is how your Dad would want us." She whispers to me as the chorus repeats.

"How?"

"To live; together as a family." She whispers.

"How long does it take to feel okay again?"

"A while, but having people around makes it easier." She kisses my forehead. "Let's go get your brother, get into bed and watch a movie." She offers. I nod.

"Okay." I don't move but stay huddled up with her.

"Nicole, honey as much as I love this, we're gonna have to get up and go to get your brother and the movie." She says to me.

"One more minute Mommy, please?"

"For a thirteen year old girl, you sure are light. You need to eat some more food." She says and I smile slightly.

"Maybe later." I answer.

"Now it's a movie and junk food." I laugh a little. "We're gonna be okay." She says to me.

"Hopefully," I reply.

"Just hold onto those moments." I reach over and turn off the music. I get up and my Mom wraps an arm around me. We walk out of my room and I think about it.

That's all it is, when you lose somebody all you have are those memories. Those moments you had with them. Because those moments will keep you alive once they're gone.

* * *

**A/N: So in case you didn't catch on Kate and Rick had twins (Roy and Nicole) and one day he passed away...please don't hate me...**


End file.
